


Party For Two ?

by Fuzzy_Mat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk Character, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, this is written before the newest eps btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Mat/pseuds/Fuzzy_Mat
Summary: OG ask prompt: "Logan, drunkenly swatting at Deceit’s head: Snakey snakey, so slippery. " - Anonymous
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Party For Two ?

**Author's Note:**

> I did have a reply to this ask prior to the drabble but it's not really vital so it's left off 
> 
> I posted this [originally](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com/post/187832887405/logan-drunkenly-swatting-at-deceits-head-snakey) September 20th, 2019; I'm reuploading it to here as tumblr's tags are a mess and don't work half the time and for easy access; nothing is altered from the original (including html)
> 
> The rating is teen because idk there's a drunk character and that's not child friendly in my eyes

Deceit couldn’t believe this was his life now. Walking ~~(more like shuffling at this point)~~ slowly with a _very much_ drunk Logan dragging down his right shoulder. You leave a side alone for 5 seconds and this is what happens; Dee really needed to get a new job… Maybe early retirement even ? He’s heard the beaches in the imagination are lovely around this time of year-

A disgruntled murmur interrupted his thoughts as apparently Logan decided now was the perfect time to drunkenly express his opinions.

“Snakey snakey, so slippery,” was slurred as a rogue hand tried ~~and failed a couple times~~ to gently run down his scales on his face. Usually Dee would have hissed and dropped the side right then and there to retreat but…. Log’s flushed cheeks and goofy grin… His eyes so alight with almost childish fascination as clumsy, curious fingers gently stroked his smooth scales…

“I _hate_ you so much,” he knew it was a lie before he even opened his mouth; the fond grin stretching on his face most certainly didn’t help his case. Man he was going soft.

~~And if Log then proceeded to puke all over his capulet that will stay between the two- well with him til the end of time.~~

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [fuzzynat](https://fuzzynat.tumblr.com)  
> I don't really write for this fandom anymore; I'm moving my old writings onto here  
> I still find this one pretty cute ngl...


End file.
